


Saving a Dog

by LittleBirdBigBeast



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBirdBigBeast/pseuds/LittleBirdBigBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor is ready to give up when a savior comes .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving a Dog

A beam of light fell across his face as the door to his cell swung open. Sandor’s pupils dilated painfully at the sudden brightness after what felt like months in this prison. 

His voice was hoarse from disuse as he croaked out that he was ready to tell his captors all they wanted to know as long as they killed him. He couldn’t bear any more torture. His body was covered in half healed cuts, a vast array of bruises of varying degrees of colors, some months old, others fresh. They didn’t bother him too much. He had been injured worse and more numerously in battle. 

No what had broken Sandor Clegane had been when they had brought in the irons. He had blanched as Roose Bolton’s minions had shown him the brands that had been made to look like snarling dire wolves. He held out until the second day of having the red hot metal lain against his flesh. He would do anything to keep his secrets but as they branded him more and more he lost his resolve. He had shouted her name. 

Sandor had cursed and cried out for the woman he had loved as the smell of burning flesh and the blinding pain took him back to the day Gregor had melted his face. He had been broken he was ashamed to admit. Now here he was ready to spill his guts to his tormentors.

Sandor hung limply from his wrists. He had given up trying to stay upright long ago. The cell he was in had been made to hang a normal man several feet of the floor, but with his huge height he could stand up on the balls of his feet. 

The thought of his feet made him moan in pain. They were bleeding where he had tried to fight his captors. They kept him drugged enough to keep him from hurting them but they didn’t care if he injured himself.

As he looked up he felt himself begin to shake at the sight in front of him. Standing in the open doorway wasn’t the man who tortured him but a woman. A woman wearing a white and grey gown and an iron crown of spikes. A woman with blazing blue eyes and a mane of fiery hair. A woman who had once been a little bird. Sandor closed his eyes and let tears run down his face when she crossed the floor to him. He moaned as he felt her wrap her fur lined cloak around him to shield his nakedness from the others. He felt her whisper that he was safe before he felt and saw no more.


End file.
